Your Worst Nightmare
by humenwrecker
Summary: One-Shot. A dragon has invaded the teen's huts while their asleep and is feeding off of their worst nightmares. How will the teen's fight back their nightmares. A Race to the Edge fanfic.


**I do not own How to Train your dragon or Dragon's race to the edge**

* * *

Night at the Dragons Edge was always peaceful and quiet, that was one of the many reasons why the riders chose this place, but tonight was going to be different.

Long black red tentacles snaked around Dragon's Edge's outpost into the huts of the gang that were fast asleep.

One tentacle made its way towards Hiccup's bed, but stopped once a growl could be heard from within the hut. The tentacle faced the growling to come face to face withToothless who looked rather unpleased to see the snake like tentacle. But before he could do anything a green gas came out from the tip of the tentacle on Toothless's face causing him fall fast asleep instantly. This is what the tentacles did once all the riders dragons began to wake from Toothless's warning growl causing them all to fall back to sleep unaware of what was going on.

Once the dragons were fast asleep the tentacles made their way up on the rider's bed and attached their tips onto the sides of the riders head as a strange red ring began to pulse down from the tentacle. The riders became restless in their sleep as their dreams were slowly changing into something else.

* * *

Hiccup eyes shot open to find himself in a dark place with no light coming from anywhere. He looked around at his surroundings, but couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Ummm what's going on?" Hiccup asked himself.

A laughing could be heard from around causing Hiccup to turn widely trying to find the source of the laughter. His eyes shot up wide once he knew who the laughter belonged to. It was deranged and maniacish.

Hiccup gasped as fire erupted in front of him as a huge figure began to rise from it. Hiccup's throat went dry as he watched the dark figure rise higher and higher as the fire grew bigger and bigger.

The figure laughed again before showing his face to be no other then Dagur. Hiccup gasped as he tried to back up, but found his surroundings had changed to something different.

The sky was red with black clouds and lighting striking the landscape around them. The landscape itself was volcano's, lava and black erupted from the ground all around Hiccup as Dagur continued to laugh, but Hiccup couldn't go anywhere because he was stuck on a single rock jutting out of the ground with the ground hundreds of feet below him.

"Well, Well ,Well," Dagur laughed bringing his head down to Hiccup, "If it isn't my dear old brother, how are you doing Hiccup?!" Dagur gave out a booming laugh as he stood straight back up with his hands on his gut.

"Dagur," Hiccup breathed out in fear, "How did you get so big?"

"Oh Hiccup," Dagur laughed, "I think that's the least bit of your worries." He said as he brought his left hand up to show that he was holding a chain, but what the chain was connected to made Hiccup's eyes go wide.

The chain was hooked to a cage, but inside the cage Hiccup could see Astrid and the gang. Their eyes were wide in fear as they held onto the bars for dear life as Dagur gave out another laugh.

"You see brother, I have your friends," Dagur gave him a wicked grin, "and I have destroyed Berk."

"What…" Hiccup said in disbelief before he finally looked at his surroundings to see burned houses below him while the cliffs of the island were crumbling.

"How did you…" Hiccup stared wide eyed as he watched his home be destroyed.

"Oh I didn't Hiccup," Dagur gave him an evil grin, "You did, because you weren't a leader to your people, because you were inept to defeat me."

Dagur gave out another evil laugh as the fire began to rise around him. Hiccup stared out in shock as he watched him laugh.

"I-I did this." Hiccup said looking up at the cage in Dagur's hand, "I-I did this." He said casting his eyes away.

* * *

Astrid was in a misty forest alone walking to who knows where. "Hello!" She called only for her voice to echo back to her in the mist. "Hiccup…Fishlegs…..Snotlout…Toothless!" She called. There was no reply only silence

She began to run around in the forest looking for anybody, but the mist made it hard for her to know where she was even, it was causing her to trip on occasion and almost hit into a few boulders that came out of nowhere. Her breathing grew heavy as she tried to find a way out.

" _Useless…"_ A voice whispered.

Astrid stopped and looked around for the voice. "Hello is anyone there?" she asked.

" _Disgraceful…"_ A whisper said.

"What?" Astrid said looking around.

" _Pathetic…"_ a whisper voiced.

"Ok, umm I really don't know what's going on here." Astrid said nervously.

" _Astrid Hofferson is Pathetic…"_ A wind blew in Astrid's face carrying the voice with it.

Astrid's eyes grew wide as the ground began to rise and swirl in front of her till a figure stood there. The figure was Stoick and he was wearing a scowl on his face as he looked down upon her.

"What does my son see in you," he asked causing her to raise an eyebrow, "You are nothing, but a coward who can't save him."

"Stoick…" Astrid breathed stepping towards him, "I will always protect your son, I love him."

"If you love him so much then why are you letting him die?" Stoick grumbled.

"What?" Astrid asked with worry in her in voice as she watched Stoick's form disappear. She heard something move beside her. Looking she saw a figure fun through the forest that was Hiccup. "Hiccup…Hiccup wait come back!" she yelled chasing him.

While she chased him voices began to shout at her calling her, Useless, Pathetic, Disgraceful, Coward. She tried to brush them off, but realized that they were affecting her as she chased after Hiccup while the voices grew louder.

When she got out of the forest she was now standing somewhere that was similar to Dragon's island. She saw Hiccup not to far away from her and was going to approach him till she saw a large dark shape move from behind in the ash.

He was facing her not even noticing the approaching figure that was behind as it shook the entire earth around them. Astrid's eyes went wide as she looked up at the creature to see that it was the Red Death.

"Wait, but how it's supposed to be…?" she asked terrified as the beast stood over Hiccup. Upon realizing Hiccup hadn't she began to shout at him. "Hiccup, get out of there!" She screamed as she watched the Red Death take a big breath of air while it brought its head up.

Before Astrid could even do anything, the Red Death blew its fire and the entire area around Hiccup was consumed.

"Noooooo!" Astrid screamed with tears as she reached out her hand to Hiccup.

* * *

Snotlout was looking around frantically as he listened to something slither around him on the black rocks he was on. The night made it impossible for him to see what was coming around him as it gave off a hissing noise.

"Stay back!" Snotlout yelled to the thing that circled him, "I'm not scared!"

The thing hissed even louder as he heard it approach him even closer. He stepped back as he watched a giant figure rise up in the darkness with its long tongue shooting out and its shiny yellow eyes staring down at him.

"Oh my Thor." Snotlout said in total fright.

The creature turned out to be a giant black and green snake with two huge fangs poking out of its mouth as it stared down at Snotlout in anger and an evil look in its eyes. It gave out a shriek before it strikes at Snotlout.

Snotlout quickly evaded the deadly creature by jumping to the side and darting through the rocks to avoid the giant snake's attacks that seemed endless as it struck a rock Snotlout was by moments ago, completely destroying it in its powerful jaws.

"Ahhhhh!" Snotlout screamed as he fell off a cliff and into a river.

Gasping for air Snotlout began to swim to the shore hearing the snake above him give out a screech before he heard it jumping down into the water. Looking behind his shoulder Snotlouts eyes went wide as the creatures head came out of the water a few feet away from him with its tongue flicking out almost touching Snotlout.

Snolout shouted before he jumped out of the water and onto the bank only for the huge snake to follow him and catch him. The giant snake coiled around Snotlout making it impossible for him to move or escape. Snotlout stared at the giant creatures head as it gave out one more shrieked with Snotlout screaming with fear.

* * *

Fishlegs sat in the middle of the room with a sign across his chest saying, "Stupid. Fishlegs began to sweat as people around him began to mock him and laugh while pointing.

"Oh look," Hiccup said with a smirk, "It's Fishlegs the Stupid!"

"Good one Hiccup," Astrid laughed with a smirk, "Fishlegs is so stupid!"

"Hey Fishlegs," Tuffnut called out, "How many Fishlegs does it take to clean a dragons stall! Oh wait don't answer that because you're just stupid!"

"Hahaha," Snotlout laughed, "Fishlegs is so stupid!"

"Fishlegs is stupid!" Ruffnutt exclaimed.

"I'm…not stupid!" Fishlegs squealed.

"Oh even his voice is stupid!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Fishlegs began to panic as the people around him he called friends began to point and chant, "Fishlegs stupid," over and over again. Fishlegs gave out a yell as they continued to banter him.

* * *

Ruffnut began to yell and run away with her brother chasing her. "Come back here Ruffnut," Tuffnut said in a complete in a happy voice, "I love you!"

Ruffnut screamed as she moved passed village with more speed trying to get rid of her deranged brother, but every time she thought she lost him he would just pop out of nowhere and began to chase him again.

"Oh don't be that way sis!" Tuffnut exclaimed cheerfully, "I love you! I'm going to be the best man at your wedding, I'm going to be the guardian of your children because I love you and I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life, forever!" Ruffnut gave one more final shout before she kept running.

* * *

Tuffnut looked around the dark room he was in and darted his eyes back and forth. "Whoa this is so cool," Tuffnut said with a smile, "I'm in a dark room, wait am I afraid of the dark? Hmmm?" Tuffnut questioned while scratching his chin.

"Eh, I don't remember." He said as he began to walk around.

* * *

Toothless began to wake up shaking his head as he looked around the room and saw the tentacle touching Hiccup's head. Growling Toothless bit it and threw it across the room causing the tentacle to retreat back. Looking at his rider Toothless began to coo and nudge him seeing the distress and his friends face.

* * *

Hiccup was about to sink in despair before someone called out to him. "Son," Stoick's voice said as he appeared before Hiccup.

"Dad," Hiccup said in shock, "I'm sorry for letting you down, I'm sorry for letting everybody down."

"Son," Stoick said again in a smooth voice, "A leader doesn't let his people down and no matter what you do I will always be proud of you. You have not failed yet son, you still have you friends to save. You will be the strongest of them all son."

With that Stoick disappeared and Toothless came to stand by Hiccup. Hiccup's face beamed at him before he looked at Dagur then back at Toothless before he mounted him and shot up at Dagur.

Dagur continued to laugh as Hiccup had a look of determination on his face as Toothless shot a plasma blast at Dagur's face surprising Dagur so much that he let go of the cage and began to fall backwards with a yell.

Hiccup maneuvered Toothless to grab the cage and he did.

* * *

Hiccup shot up from his bed breathing heavily as he looked around the room and then at Toothless. "Hey bud," Hiccup said scratching Toothless's chin, "I had the craziest dream." Toothless just warbled and jumped to the door gesturing Hiccup to follow him.

Curious Hiccup followed Toothless to the door and looked outside as Toothless bounded around out there. Hiccup gasped as he saw long tentacles in all of his friend's huts and quickly went to the nearest one, which was Astrid's.

Going into her hut Hiccup swatted the tentacle away while Toothless went to go wake Stormfly. Shaking Astrid Hiccup began to call out to her. "Astrid you have to wake up!" He shouted while shaking her shoulders.

* * *

Astrid was on her knee's crying while the Red Death continued to fire at the same spot Hiccup was standing. She looked up with a teary face to see that Hiccup was still there and that he hadn't died, but the flames were surrounding him from escaping.

Astrid stood back up sniffing a little before she stared right into Hiccup's eyes and started walking to him. "I am not useless." She said coming closer to him. "I am not a disgrace," she approached the fire and walked right to it, "I am not pathetic," she entered the fire and went straight towards Hiccup, "I am not a coward." Once she reached Hiccup she wrapped in a fierce hug.

* * *

Astrid awoke with a start and looked at Hiccup who gave out a breath of relief. "Hiccup?" she asked as she quickly held him in a hug, "I had the scariest dream, you were going to…"

"Don't worry Astrid," Hiccup said patting her back and stroking her hair, "It was only a dream, but if I were hazard to guess everyone is having the same problem."

Astrid gave him a confusing look as he led her along with Stormfly and Toothless outside where she went wide eyed looking at the tentacles in the gangs huts. Before she could say anything Hiccup hurried to Snotlout's hut and swatted the tentacle as he began to shake him as well as Toothless along with Stormfly began to wake Hookfang.

* * *

Snotlout waited for his doom only to here the snake give out a shriek as Hookfang came down from above and started fighting with the creature.

"Hookfang," Snotlout said, "That's right kick that giant snakes butt." Hookfang blasted fire on the snake's skin causing the creature to roar and slither off.

* * *

Snotlout woke up and looked to see Hookfang and Hiccup looking down at him. Furrowing his brow he looked at Hookfang. "What took you so long!" he shouted causing the dragon to give him a confused look.

The next hut they went to was Fishlegs were they began to do the same thing.

* * *

Fishlegs was beginning to have enough of them as he stood up and looked at Tuffnut. "How many Tuffnut's does it take to clean a dragons stall." He said looking at him.

Tuffnut stopped as he raised an eyebrow. "Wait what?" he said as the others looked at him with shocked looks.

* * *

After they were done with Fishlegs they moved on to Tuffnut and Ruffnut's as they removed the tentacles away from them , Ruffnut wasn't that hard to wake up once they got the tentacle off of her as she bolted up hitting the person closest to her, which was Meatlug while shouting, "Never!". Tuffnut on the other hand…

"Tuffnut," Hiccup called, "You're having a nightmare, you have to wake up."

"This is a nightmare?" Tuffnut said in his sleep, "Then why is it so dark in here?"

"You're afraid of the dark bro." Ruffnut said with a grumble.

"I am?" Tuffnut said as he began to wake up.

"Even in your dreams you are completely clueless aren't you?" Snotlout said while shaking his head.

Tuffnut just rolled his eyes as he watched everyone run outside to hear a commotion. "Wait, wait for me." Tuffnutt said as he ran along with them.

When they got outside they watched the dragons battle a dragon with six long tentacles, a round shaped white body with red patches, two small wings, very sharp teeth, and eight glowing red eyes.

"What in the world," Hiccup said as he watched the dragon spray some green gas on Belch, causing him to instantly fall asleep. The other dragons fought it as they scared it away with the group looking up with confused looks.

* * *

The next day everyone was in the club house while Fishleg's wrote in the book of dragons about the new dragon. "Will call it the FearEater," Fishlegs said writing some stuff down.

"Why," Tuffnut asked.

"Didn't you see how its tentacles were latched on to everyone causing us to have nightmares?" Astrid asked with an irritated look.

"No because I was still asleep," Tuffnut replied.

"Then why weren't you paying attention of what we were saying before?" Ruffnut asked glaring at him.

"Huh you guys talk a lot, I get side tracked you know." Tuffnut replied.

"Ya we noticed." Ruffnut replied.

"Continuing on with what I'm saying," Fishlegs replied, "Will put it in the mystery class and say that it feeds off of your worst nightmare for its food source."

"That is one freaky dragon," Snotlout said with a nervous look.

"Freaky or not that dragon showed us what were most afraid of," Hiccup said as he looked around at each of them, "We need to talk about our worst fears so that we can help each other overcome them, it's the only way we will get better as a team."

"Wow Hiccup that's a good idea," Astrid said with a smile as she stood next to him, "Were did you come up with that."

"It's what a leader does," Hiccup replied returning her smile, "He helps his friend's and people while watching their backs, he has to be strong and he is only as strong as his friends are."

With that said they spent the whole afternoon discussing what they were most afraid about and helped each other with them. They were especially supportive of Hiccup when he told them his and understood he probably had the worst even when they compared to Astrid and helped him understand that he is a great leader and that they would follow him to the end.

* * *

 **Nice little one shot I did in my opinion. I knew what Hiccup and Astrid were afraid of from the get go, Snotlout wasn't that hard neither was Fishlegs, but Ruffnut and Tuffnut, wow, I didn't know what to do with them because I couldn't even remember or think of what they would be most afraid of. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
